


The Farmhand's Tale

by Rosebudwhite



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, First Time, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iain de Caestecker is the farmhand at the Blisthorpe Farm.  Here is the tale of his love for the Confectioner's sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Farmhand's Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [recurringdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recurringdreams/gifts).



He threw the last hay bale onto the pile when he saw the shadow pass over the door of the barn.  It had been a long day and Iain’s muscles ached and he was in need of a cool shower.  He had spent most of the day bringing the hay in from the fields ready for the long winter ahead.  His shoulders creaked as he rolled them.  Tomorrow would bring more back breaking when he would have to lift the bales high into the barn loft to keep them free of frost.

The break in the sunlight through the open double doors behind him made him turn and he caught his first look at the figure standing in the doorway.  His hand shielded his eyes as he peered to get a better look.  Bonnie Hardy and her petite form stood before him.  Her dark blonde hair was piled high in her bonnet away from view and her dress today was pale blue with a green sash under her breasts, it was one of his favourites to see her in.  Over her right arm she carried a basket and held a pitcher in the other.

"Miss Hardy.  What are you doing here?"  Iain's voice squeaked in surprise.  In a panic he looked around for his shirt that he had discarded several hours ago as the work had heated up.

"I've bought you some lemonade."  She stepped closer and lifted up the china pitcher in her hands.  Her pale arms freckled from the sun drew his eye up to her shoulder, and then across her chest.

Iain tore his eyes away as he next spoke.  "If your brother finds out you're here..."

"My brother sent me."  She held out the pitcher again and he heard the clink of ice within it.

"No he didn't, because there is ice in there, he wouldn’t be that kind to me."

"Alright, no he didn't.  But do you want the lemonade or not?”

He wiped his brow with his forearm as he deliberated.  It was hot in the barn, the closely packed hay, and the late summer heat reflecting off the sides added to the stuffiness, and lemonade did seem like such a good idea.  Yet it was Bonnie who was offering it.  He was beginning to think he loved her, she was certainly as affectionate back to him.  However her brother was very protective and if he got even a whiff that she had been here, Iain would be a dead man.  Her sweet smile, and the swell of her breasts as she breathed deeply waiting for his answer, sealed his decision.

“Fine.  But one glass and then you have to go.”

She gave him a broad smile and placed her basket down on a nearby bale and proceeded to pull out two small glasses.  Iain moved to the water trough that was along one wall, he could hardly sit next to a lady covered in the dust, sweat, and hay that stuck to him.  He picked up the small bucket and dipped it into the lukewarm water.  As he poured it over his head he closed his eyes to keep it from running in.  The water ran down his face, over his shoulders and down his chest.  It felt good on his skin and refreshing, despite its warmth, after all the exertion.

When he opened his eyes he blew the water that ran over his lips away but Bonnie was now standing right in front of him and some of the water had blown on her chest and dress.  As Iain gulped and looked into her eyes, she looked down and rubbed the water on her chest and her hand passed along the top of her dress brushing the water off.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you were there.”  He stumbled over the words.

“That’s okay, it was quite refreshing for me too.”  Her lip caught in her teeth.  “Do you always work without a shirt on?”

“Err…  Not always, but the barn is hot today.”

“It is, isn’t it?”  She stepped another inch closer.  “Do you want that lemonade now?”

Iain turned away from her breathing deeply to control himself.  It was then that he felt Bonnie’s hands on the sides of his lower back.  Her touch was warm but at the same time cool and it startled him.  He was not sure what to think an as he turned to face her, her hands slid around his waist.  Her face was only inches from his and his body tensed as he did not know what to expect.

“I really like the smell of the barn.”  Bonnie half whispered.  “The smell of the animals mixed with the smell of the hay makes me feel kind of funny.  And you.  Your smell is even better, it is all of that and more manly.”

He looked into her eyes as she moved her hands up his body and rubbed them along his chest.  Between the sweat and the water he had dowsed himself in, her hands slid easily over his skin.  Her fingers and eyes lingered in the centre of his chest and Iain knew her bravado had been lost to her then.  He reached to her with his hand and took her chin gently and lowered his mouth to hers.  He kissed her luscious lips as he put his arms around her and pulled her to him.  He could feel her own heat through the thin dress under his hands as they went to her sides.  He felt his nipples get hard as her hands began to run over his chest again.  As they kissed he pushed her back against the support strut behind her, her hands ran rampant over his bare chest now.

Iain broke the kiss first.  “Bonnie?”

“I love you Iain.  Take me.”  She was being far from coquettish now.

“Are you sure?”

She replied with small nod and another deep kiss.  Grabbing her hand he led Bonnie behind the large stack of hay bales, knowing that they would be out of sight of anyone entering the barn.  He had to let go of her hand for a moment to grab them a blanket.  He was almost afraid to let go and take his eyes off her in fear she would change her mind and run.  Her hand was small and soft inside of his larger ones, made rough by the heavy work he did.  He looked at them and saw the pale skin with close clipped nails and recalled the feeling of them only moments before running over his chest.  He spun away from her quickly as he pulled down a rough tartan blanket from a peg and threw it over the hay that littered the barn floor.  Iain turned back to face her and reached out with his hand to her.  Bonnie came forward and placed her hand in his as he backed towards the hay and the blanket.  As he got there he pulled her towards him once again, kissing the lips that he dreamt of at night.  Her hands went to his back and slowly began to rub up and down over his bare skin, sending chills up his spine.

Suddenly her hands moved back to his chest as she pushed him hard.  He lost his footing and fell backwards onto the blanket.  A big smile came across her face but she said nothing as she removed her bonnet.  Her hands went to the bow on her sash and with a few gentle pulls on the hem of her dress she was shimming it up over her head along with her shift.

As her bare skin was uncovered Iain could only watch slack jawed at the sight he had until now only dreamt about.  A lean smooth shoulder, her apple shaped breasts round and with hard nipples sat atop them.  Her plump little belly swelled down to a small pair of cotton knickers, and then below her legs ran long and lean, from all her horse-riding, down to her small delicate slipper shoes.

He had never seen anything so sexy in his entire life.  His cock was straining against his breeches and wanted out but there was no way he was going to take his eyes off of her.  As she stood there, her fingers twirling in her hair, her voice came quiet with a request.

“Will you do something for me, Iain?”

“Anything.”  He breathed, and he was sure he would have done.

“I’ve heard my brother speak of tasting women.  Will you…”

Iain felt his mouth go dry and wished he had had a chance to have a mouthful of her lemonade before faced with this task.  A small nod.  “I’d like that too.”

Iain stretched his legs out in front of him, Bonnie stepped closer, her feet on either side of his and walked herself up his body.  She stopped just as his face was below her mound.  He put his lips to her and kissed the soft skin of her thighs.  He moved his mouth and tongue over her as his hand went to her hips and pulled her closer to him.  His mouth moved slightly down to the top of her mound and he could smell her and it filled his nostrils, it smelt of soap and sugar and a feminine musk that made his mouth water.  His lips pressed into her through her knickers as his fingers found the sides of them and began to pull down.  Down and off her legs they came as she hopped delicately from one foot to the other to help him out.  They were soon tossed onto the pile with her dress as his mouth went back to her.

His tongue began to move up and down her crack as her hands were on the side of his head, fondling his ears and her fingers running through his rough curly hair.  He felt his body twitching and the taste and smell of her was all he could think of at that moment.  He felt a pang as he remembered that her basket and pitcher were on clear view from the outside of the barn, so if anyone had come past there was no way they would not wonder where she had gone.  At that moment her thighs quivered and he decided he did not care if anyone walked in.

His hands moved behind her legs and up and down the back of her thighs as his tongue continued to move up and down her pussy lips.  He pushed his tongue forward to enter her as he pulled her even tighter to him.  Iain could feel her swollen clit as his tongue moved towards the top and felt her tremble again as his tongue ran over it.  Bonnie was beginning to get very wet and her knees began to bend slightly as he continued to lick her with abandon.  Her head leant back as she moaned with pleasure and he decided he wanted to taste her cum and watch as her orgasm went through her body.  Before he realised her legs stiffened and then almost gave way as he sucked her clit between his teeth.  She was cumming all over his face, there was no doubt now as her juices ran into his mouth and down the sides of his face.  She used his head to stabilise her and Iain gripped her hips to hold her up as wave after wave jerked through her.

As it began to subside Bonnie pushed away from him slightly and looked down into his eyes.  “Thank you.  I’ve never…”

Iain grinned as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.  Shyly Bonnie reached out and took his hand and gave a lick, tasting her own juices.  “That’s me?”

“All you.”  Iain blinked as she slid herself down to lie on top of him.  Without any further preamble she reached between them and began to pull on his breeches.  “Slow down.”

“Why?”

Iain was not too sure why himself.  “Are you ready then?”

Bonnie nodded enthusiastically and pulled again at his breeches.  With a chuckle from the bottom of his chest Iain lifted his hips and helped her take them off.  His cock was hard and very ready to feel her wetness for itself.  Now faced with his penis, Bonnie looked as if she was not too sure what happened next.

Iain ran his hands over her hips and pulled her so that her slit ran over his penis, wetting the tip.  "I’ll go slow, okay?" he said, looking into her eyes.  Their eye contact did not break as his cock pushed into her before he stopped.  Bonnie looked a little fearful.

"Does it hurt?"

“No, it feels good.”

He half pushed up and half pulled her down, slowly until the expression on Bonnie’s face changed from one of pain, to one of pure bliss.

Iain smiled as Bonnie began to grind her pelvis against his a little.  It took all of his willpower not to push up but let her set the movement.  She pushed down and ground harder and he could feel her tightening around him.  Her body started to flush again and her movements changed from slow grinding to a deeper bounce.  Iain took the cue and began to thrust up to meet her.  Soon she began to whimper and with a steading hold on her hips he pushed into her deeply and she fell forward as her pussy clamped onto him, pulsing and causing her to press her lips to his shoulder to stop herself from crying out too loud.

His lips found hers and they kissed passionately as they clung to each other.  Iain rolled her onto her back and without losing her lips began to pump himself into her.  She held his face as she kissed every part of it, her fingernails running over his scalp as she encouraged him on.  Bonnie’s hips rolled and she wrapped her legs around his back.  Iain pushed deeper still and with a force, he did not know he was capable of, throbbed violently, and filled her.  Her kisses stopped and they just stared at each other contentment filling their eyes.

They would have lain in each other’s arms for the rest of the afternoon if the clip clop of a horse and the sound of the wheels of the trailer on gravel approaching had not roused them.

“Shit.  That’s Mr H with the last lot of bales.”  The pair scrambled for their clothes.

When the trailer had been backed up against the doors of the barn, the farmer came in and saw only an innocent drink of lemonade being shared between friends.


End file.
